Les Liens de Famille sont les plus fort
by Amy24
Summary: Duo et Quatre provoquent la convoitise de tout le monde, qui souhait les avoir à leur côtés...pas vrai ai reussi à faire un one shot.....je le reup parce que j'avais fait une mega faute à la fin ! '


Te l'Auteur : Amy  
  
Adresse : Emilie_814@hotmail.com ou maiku@free.fr  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : J'ai bien essaye d'économiser pour m'en acheter un, mais il veulent toujours pas les vendre ..T_T....moi qui avait acheté des menottes pour jouer avec Duo......^^ !  
  
Genre : euh sais pas encore ^^, angst un peu, le reste qui vivra verra ^^ !!  
  
Couples : euh vous verrez bien pour vous-même^^  
  
Les Liens de Famille sont les plus forts  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
En pleine nuit, deux adolescents sortent d'une base en courant. Dans la pénombre rien n'est distinguable si ce n'est le bruit précipité de leurs pas.  
  
Ils mettent tout deux une main dans leur poche de pantalon pour en sortir un mystérieux objet, parfaitement identique, qu'il est impossible de déchiffrer dans cette pénombre.  
  
Après avoir trouvé l'objet tant désiré, ils jettent chacun le leur à terre, qui devient une sorte de plate-forme volante sur laquelle chacun monte, et comme par magie, s'enfuit à une vitesse effarante.  
  
Au même moment, la base explose, laissant les flammes la dévorer à la lumière du feu dont il ne restera ensuite plus grande chose.  
  
Seul la lune pourra apercevoir le visage des déclencheurs de ce cataclysme, ne laissant derrière elle que ses décombres.  
  
Le premier jeune homme est de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns tressés en une simple natte, habillé d'un pantalon serré noir et d'un gilet bien épais de la même couleur.  
  
Le tout était magnifique, voir presque magique, une telle beauté en était frappante, mais tout en gardant un aspect dira la lune mystérieux, un sourire ni tendre ni méchant, l'exagération se peignait sur son visage.  
  
Cet adolescent n'en était pas un, c'était tout simplement un enfant qui avait peur de grandir et qui se mettait un masque pour rester dans l'enfance.  
  
Mais ce qui restait le plus frappant était la couleur de ses yeux : violet, non, quelque chose plus beau, de plus brillant, plutôt améthyste, tel l'éclat d'une pierre précieuse. La Lune put affirmer que quiconque croiserait ce regard, en tomberait instantanément sous le charme.  
  
Le deuxième avait les cheveux d'un blond éclatant, sa couleur était celle des blés au soleil, il avait les yeux turquoises, couleur d'où laquelle brillait la pureté de cet être, tel un ange. Il était habillé de la même façon que son collègue.  
  
Mais même si de par leur physique, ils n'avaient rien en commun, la lune les prit pour des jumeaux, car chez ces deux êtres, une chose pourtant était identique, l'expression satisfaite associée à un sourire ironique voir moqueur. « Deux semaines plus tard »  
  
« QG de l'Alliance »  
  
Dans une salle de réunion, toutes les personnes présentes s'affairent à mettre en œuvre tout leur savoir faire et tous les moyens qui étaient à leur dispositions en commun afin de rayer Oz définitivement de la carte.  
  
Chaque personne, si ce n'est un groupe de personnes, avait des capacités différentes, il y avait des techniciens, des mécaniciens, des infirmiers, des docteurs, des diplomates, des ingénieurs, et enfin ceux sur qui tout finalement reposait : les pilotes d'armures mobiles.  
  
Parmi ces pilotes d'armures mobiles, se trouvaient trois jeunes adolescents, âgés tous au plus de 17 ans.  
  
Le plus grand était brun, une mèche lui cachant la moitié du visage, il devait mesurer un bon mètre 80, habillé d'un jean bleu clair et d'un pull à col roulé bleu sur lui, agrémenté d'un magnifique regard vert émeraude mais dans lequel on ne peut pouvait voir qu'un regard vide. Ce jeune garçon s'appelait Trowa Barton, il était d'origine française.  
  
Le second semblait le plus froid, malgré ses yeux d'un bleu cobalt attirant, il possédait un regard à vous glacer le sang dans la seconde, des cheveux bruns en batailles, vêtu d'un pantalon bleu délavé et d'un débardeur vert. Celui-ci se nommait Heero Yuy, un garçon d'origine japonaise.  
  
Le dernier était le plus fier, un dos bien droit, habillé d'une tunique traditionnelle chinoise blanche, les cheveux attachés en une courte queue de cheval bien serrée. Pourtant malgré sa fierté, on pouvait lire dans son regard une infime tristesse, il faisait penser à un dragon sous ses grands airs, mais tout le monde pouvait deviner que sous cette fierté se cachait un cœur immense.  
  
Au milieu du bruit incessant des discussions agitées, un homme se leva pour prendre la parole, d'un physique plutôt douteux, chacun pouvait se demander si cet homme était vraiment humain, ne serait ce que physiquement, avec son bras métallique et ses lunettes le faisant ressembler à un robot.  
  
_ Bon je crois que vous êtes tous au courant des derniers évènements ?  
  
_ Ces deux jeunes sont tout à fait remarquables, à eux seuls, ils ont réussi à neutralisés 7 bases de Oz en seulement 7 jours.  
  
_ Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, ils ont été entraîné par l'un de nos confrères, informa Maître O.  
  
_ De quel confrère nous parlez vous ? demanda Wufei.  
  
_ Du Professeur G , un de nos éminent collègue.  
  
Le Professeur J alluma l'écran de télévision sur lequel apparut les fiches d'identités des deux agitateurs.  
  
_ Je vous présente Duo et Quatre, les deux jeunes garçons à qui nous devons les différents artifices qui ont eu lieu ces derniers temps.  
  
_ Mais ce sont des frères ?! fit remarquer Trowa en regardant le nom de famille de chacun des adolescents.  
  
_ Demi-frères plus exactement.  
  
_ Malheureusement ils n'en font qu'à leur tête, j'étais censé m'occuper de l'entraînement de Quatre mais il a refusé et a rejoint son frère, informa H.  
  
_ G n'a pas refusé de prendre Quatre sous son aile vu qu'il devait s'occuper déjà de l'entraînement de Duo ? questionna Heero.  
  
_ Non, il connaît Duo et Quatre depuis plusieurs années, quand leurs parents sont décédés, enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est lui qui s'est occupé d'eux.  
  
_ Quelle est notre mission dans tout ça ? exigea Wufei, agacé.  
  
_ Nous voudrions que le Professeur G se rallie à notre cause une fois pour toute, cela fait plusieurs années qu'il a refusé notre proposition, cela ne peut plus durer, il ne peut pas continuer à faire cavalier seul, il est bien connu qu'ensemble on est plus fort, expliqua le Professeur J.  
  
_ Ainsi que ses deux élèves, je suppose ? demanda Trowa, qui devinait aisément la réponse.  
  
_ Bien évidement, nous ne pouvons ignorer les compétences de ces garçons qui peuvent nous être d'une grande aide grâce à leur incroyable efficacité.  
  
_ Parce que vous croyez qu'ils vont se laisser faire comme ça ? coupa une voix.  
  
Un homme venait de se faire entendre, habillé d'une chemise à fleurs, des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, le crâne chauve avec deux bandes de cheveux sur les côtés, coiffé en hauteur.  
  
_ Je ne crois pas vous connaître monsieur ? demanda H.  
  
_ Je me nomme Howard, je suis le chef des mécaniciens.  
  
_ Pourquoi dites vous cela ?  
  
_ J'ai eu le privilège de rencontre Duo et Quatre, et je les connais bien, ils se méfient de tout, vous ne pouvez prévoir où et quand ils attaquent, ils changent toujours de méthodes, de lieu, de camouflage, ils sont très intelligents.  
  
_ Leur intelligence n'est pas mise en doute, si c'était le cas, il aurait été impossible qu'ils aient pu détruire autant de bases en si peu de temps. Mais nous sommes certains que si leur force s'alliait aux nôtres, les chances de finir la guerre beaucoup plus rapidement augmenterait.  
  
_ Si vous arrivez à les trouver bien entendu ? rétorqua Howard.  
  
_ Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'ils avaient un travail tous les deux, non ? questionna innocemment Sally Po, une femme docteur.  
  
_ Vous les connaissez ? s'indigna J, et vous ne nous en avez jamais parlé ?  
  
_ Je le conçois, je vous l'ai caché, et c'était même intentionnel je l'avoue, ajouta le chef mécanicien, puis marmonnant entre ses dents, merci Sally la cafteuse....  
  
_ Ou travaillent-ils ? demanda immédiatement le jeune chinois.  
  
_ Pfffff même si je vous le dis, dès qu'ils vous verront, ils fileront comme l'éclair.  
  
_ Je pense que c'est notre affaire, et vu leur capacité à faire sauter des bases, ils nous seront d'une grande aide dans cette guerre, cette aide n'est pas à négliger, peut être que notre alliance avec ces deux garçons est la solution à la fin de la guerre, expliqua Heero neutrement.  
  
_ Très bien. Je ne sais pas où ils travaillent......commença Howard.  
  
_ Donc vous ne savez rien !!!! coupa J, en s'énervant.  
  
_.....mais je sais quel métier ils exercent, termina le chef mécano.  
  
_ Alors ? demanda Wufei avec impatience.  
  
_ Duo est mécanicien, il ne doit pas être dur de trouver un jeune garçon avec une natte dans ce domaine.  
  
_ Heero tu pourrais nous trouver ça ? demanda le mentor du japonais.  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Et Quatre est pédiatre, un adolescent aussi jeune dans ce genre de métier, est extrêmement rare, termina Howard.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'adolescent au regard de glace se mit à son ordinateur et commença à éplucher la liste des employés chez tous les garages. Après une heure intensive de recherche, il annonça enfin :  
  
_ J'ai trouvé Duo, ou plutôt dois-je dire Andrew Beckett.  
  
_ Un nom typiquement américain, comme l'était son père, murmura Howard.  
  
_ Au fait, commença Wufei, nous avons tous des raisons plus ou moins différentes d'être dans cette guerre, je veux dire Trowa et Heero sont orphelins, moi c'est lorsque ma femme est morte, qu'est-il arrivé à Duo et Quatre pour qu'ils en viennent à participer à cette guerre ?  
  
_ C'est une histoire assez compliquée....  
  
_ Racontez la nous tout de même.  
  
_ La mère de Quatre est morte suite à l'accouchement, et Duo est le fruit du père de Quatre et d'une des femmes de son harem.  
  
_ Et son père l'a reconnu tout de même ? questionna Heero.  
  
_ Pas exactement, quand Duo avait 2 ans, sa mère est tombée malade, et elle n' a pas survécu, alors lorsque Duo est devenu un peu plus adulte, il était déjà très beau, et son père ne s'est pas gêné, loin de là.  
  
_ Il a violé son propre fils ?! s'indigna Trowa qui semblait cacher quelque chose malgré cette question, feignant l'innocence.  
  
_ Et ceux à plusieurs reprises, jusque là Quatre ne savait pas qu'il avait un frère, jusqu'au jour où il trouva Duo dans le lit de son père. Eran Raberba Winner ne s'était pas caché de dire à Duo qu'il était son père, et donc qu'il pouvait f aire de lui ce dont il voulait.  
  
_ Comment peut-on faire cela à un enfant à peine adolescent ? s'indigna Sally.  
  
_ Au début, Quatre ne voulait pas croire que Duo était son demi-frère, alors ils ont effectué des tests de paternité à l'insu d'Eran, et il a dû se rendre à l'évidence.  
  
_ Qu'as-t-il fait alors ? demanda Maître O.  
  
_ Du jour au lendemain, lui et Duo se sont enfuis, G les a attrapé un jour par hasard, Quatre était venu voler de la nourriture et des médicaments.  
  
_ Des médicaments ? demanda Wufei, décidément curieux.  
  
_ Quatre et Duo ont fugué à l'âge de 13 ans, Quatre ne voulait plus que son frère se fasse violer, donc la prostitution était exclue, mais Duo avait peu d'anticorps, il était très vite tombé malade. Lorsque le Professeur G a chopé Quatre, celui-ci commençait déjà à couver une forte fièvre lui aussi.  
  
_ Il a donc décidé de s'en occuper....murmura Trowa dans le vague, un « déjà vu » dans le regard.  
  
_ Mais pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous jamais parlé et qui les a soigné ? demanda la doctoresse, assez en colère.  
  
_ Parce que vous avez la langue trop pendue, siffla Howard, remballant Sally, puis se tournant vers Heero, essaye de chercher un pédiatre du nom de Beckett dans les hôpitaux voisins.  
  
_ Beckett ? Vous pensez qu'ils ............ ?! insinua J.  
  
_ Ils en sont bien capables, sourit le chef mécano.  
  
_ Beckett......Beckett......ah je l'ai !! Mickaël Beckett !!  
  
Heero afficha sur le grand écran les 2 fiches de travail avec les photos des deux garçons tant recherchés.  
  
_ Hum....même adresse....analysa Howard.....ça doit être la vraie.  
  
_ Mais si ils sont rapides et qu'ils apprennent que vous savons où ils vivent.....  
  
_ Ils décamperont, confirma le chef mécano.  
  
_ Pourquoi vous ne nous aideriez pas à les rencontrer ?! s'indigna Wufei, vous les connaissez !  
  
_ Non, merci.  
  
_ Je propose de kidnapper le plus jeune, l'aîné viendra le chercher et là on pourra discuter, proposa calmement le français avec une idée derrière la tête.  
  
_ Je propose de vous mettre en route sur le champ, conseilla J.  
  
Les 3 adolescents se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale du QG. Ils prirent une jeep en direction du lieu de travail de Duo, allias Andrew Beckett, qui travaillait au garage « Leven Service ». Wufei fut désigné pour aller parler avec ce dernier, il s'approcha d'un des véhicules.  
  
_ Je peux vous aider, Monsieur ? demanda une voix.  
  
L'Asiatique vit alors qu'un mécanicien s'affairait à bricoler la voiture qu'il était en train de contempler, allongé sur une planche à roulette. _ Oui je cherche un certain Andrew Beckett.  
  
Le mécanicien roula en direction du chinois, pour se lever et faire face au garçon.  
  
_ C'est moi, pourquoi ? sourit Andrew.  
  
_ J'aimerai te parler si tu le permets.  
  
Le visage du natté s'assombrit soudainement, il fixa son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux avec sérieux.  
  
_ Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
_ Je pense que tu dois le savoir, tu es loin d'être idiot, sourit Wufei, il rajouta mentalement, et tu es très beau, tu es l'égal des Dieux, si ce n'est plus.  
  
_ Que me voulez-vous ?  
  
_ Dans un premier temps, tutoie-moi s'il te plaît, j'ai ton âge tout de même ! Dans un deuxième temps, nous voudrions que tu te rallies à notre cause.  
  
_ Pffff cause toujours !!  
  
Le mécanicien se retourna dans l'intention de se remettre à son ouvrage, lorsqu'il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par la taille et qu'on lui appliquait un tampon sous le nez.  
  
_ Désolé Duo, mais tu vas devoir venir quand même, murmura une voix bien connue à son oreille.  
  
Duo pensa juste : l'enfoiré !! du chloroforme !! avant de rejoindre Morphée.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans un pièce bien éclairée, attaché à une chaise, pieds et poings liés, entouré de plusieurs hommes qui l'observaient à quelques mètres de lui, l'un d'eux était le même jeune homme qui l'avait kidnappé.  
  
_ Bonjour Duo, salua J, bien dormi ?  
  
_ Où suis-je ? siffla le concerné.  
  
_ Dans le QG de l'Alliance.  
  
_ Veuillez me rappeler de ne pas oublier de l'inscrire à la liste des établissements à incendier, sourit ironiquement le natté.  
  
_ Ce serait dommage, car cet endroit va bientôt devenir votre nouveau lieu de travail, argumenta J.  
  
_ Je ne travaillerai jamais pour vous, même sous la torture, lança furieusement Duo.  
  
_ C'est au Professeur G, ton mentor d'en décider, il me semble, corrigea le cyborg.  
  
_ Je travaille tout seul, je me fiche de ce qu'il peut dire !!  
  
_ Et ton frère ? demanda malicieusement Trowa.  
  
_ Tais-toi, traître !!  
  
_ Son frère il est là, répondit une voix cassante.  
  
Soudain une silhouette apparut au-dessus d'eux, effectuant un salto pour atterrir sur ses deux pieds, juste devant son frère, entre celui-ci et ses kidnappeurs, et pointa son arme sur ces mêmes personnes.  
  
_ Vous allez relâcher mon frère !  
  
_ Bonjour Quatre, sourit mystérieusement le français.  
  
_ Trowa ?? demanda le petit blond, surpris.  
  
_ Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Wufei, complètement à l'ouest.  
  
_ Oui c'est mon petit copain, sourit tendrement le pilote 03.  
  
_ Ex petit copain, à présent, siffla furieusement l'arabe.  
  
_ Quatre.....murmura surpris son amant.  
  
_ J'apprécie pas qu'on enlève mon frère !!  
  
Le jeune homme à la mèche, baissa la tête, et se dirigea vers la sortie, une larme s'écoulant de son œil droit pour continuer sa route le long de sa joue, il murmura d'une toute petite voix :  
  
_ Adieu mon amour.....  
  
Quatre allait rétorquer quelque chose de blessant, lorsque analysant les paroles de son ex amant, il se souvint que celui-ci lui avait avoué un jour, avoir des tendances suicidaires lorsqu'il perdait quelque chose qu'il considérait comme « précieux » à sa vie.  
  
Il se retourna en direction du français, lui coura après, arrivé à mi chemin de la sortie, il le rattrapa, le prit par la taille pour le ramener contre lui, et lui roula le patin du siècle. Trowa restait stupéfait durant quelques secondes, puis il passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour participer à cet échange torride.  
  
L'instant fut magique, chacun se réconfortant mutuellement durant cet échange, le baiser du désespoir, de la peur de perdre un être cher à son cœur. Puis s'écartant un peu, essoufflé, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Quatre sourit à son amour.  
  
_ Je suis désolé....Trowa, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.  
  
_ Moi aussi, tu sais, dans un sens j'étais content de kidnapper Duo....parce que ça aurait signifié que j'allais te revoir, et avec notre nouvelle collaboration , j'allais t'avoir toujours à mes côtés, tout à moi, rougit- il.  
  
Pour toute réponse, l'arabe embrassa celui qui allait essayer de concurrencer la couleur des tomates.  
  
_ Tu sais quoi ?  
  
_ ??  
  
_ Au fur et à mesure du temps, et au plus notre relation évolue, je trouve tes réactions de plus en plus mignonnes.  
  
Les joues du français s'empourprèrent davantage sous la remarque taquine de son amant.  
  
_ Quatre !! hurla son frère.  
  
Le dit Quatre, la tête caché dans le cou de son petit-copain, riait à gorge déployée tandis que le pilote 03 souriait à cette mini-dispute entre frères.  
  
_ C'est bien gentil les retrouvailles avec Trowa, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on me détache !! et je t'interdit de peloter mon frère, espèce de grand dadet !! lança Duo en direction du pilote de Heavy Arms.  
  
_ Je ne le pelote pas comme tu dis, je lui fais des câlins, rectifia le concerné.  
  
_ Eh ben tu lui en fais déjà assez à la maison, plus les bruits que j'entends chaque nuit, ça suffit !!  
  
_ Tu t'en plains jamais en tout cas, quand je te ramène des photos de Wufei lorsque je viens, rétorqua le pilote 03, malicieusement.  
  
_ Hein ??? fit le principal concerné qui s'était fait prendre en photo.  
  
Sur le coup de la colère, Duo déchira les liens qui le retenait, sans mal.  
  
_ Je ne te permets pas de dire des choses qui ne regardent que moi, vociféra-t-il, puis il s'enfuit à toutes jambes en direction de la sortie.  
  
_ Duo attend, tenta Wufei pour le retenir.  
  
Il le suivit, mais celui-ci avait beaucoup d'endurance, la course se continua dans la forêt.  
  
_ Duo attend s'il te plaît !  
  
_ Laisssseeeee moiiiii !!!!! hurla le concerné.  
  
Dans un ultime effort, Wufei se jeta sur Duo, qui n'était qu'à un mètre de lui, le faisant tomber avec lui. Celui-ci essayant de le mettre à terre, se débattant férocement, Wufei dû prendre ses 2 mains et les bloquer sous le natté.  
  
_ Arrête de te débattre Duo, gronda calmement le chinois.  
  
_ Laisse-moi, souffla l'américain, perdu dans la contemplation de Wufei.  
  
_ Pas avant d'avoir fait ça, murmura le pilote 05, juste avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
Duo écarquilla les yeux, très surpris, puis peu à peu, répondit avec plaisir au baiser. Le chinois en profita pour lâcher les deux mains qu'il retenait prisonnier jusque là derrière le dos de l'américain pour commencer à déboutonner le haut du bleu de travail tandis que celui-ci se mettait à faire de même avec son gilet blanc.  
  
Le pilote de Nataku passa une jambe entre celles de son démon pour s'appuyer avec le genou sur l'érection naissante de son futur amant, et en même temps retirer le haut de la tenu de son jeune excité, celui-ci commençant à respirer très rapidement.  
  
_ Wufei.....s'il te plaît......arrête....  
  
Le chinois s'arrêta donc sous le ton suppliant employé par l'américain et caressa une mèche collé au front de l'adolescent.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
_ Je..... le natté se sentit soudainement honteux et n'osa plus rien dire.  
  
_ Duo, tu as peur de le faire ? Le pilote 05 se mit à caresser la bosse du pantalon de l'américain, espérant le réconforter, qu'il se concentre sur le plaisir et non sur la peur.  
  
_ Wufei........je t'en prie........stop....pas ça.......sinon je pourrai plus me retenir....gémit le pauvre natté qui n'en pouvait plus.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu ne pourras plus retenir, mon ange ? demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux ébènes, arrêtant sa caresse.  
  
_ Je.......je suis.......précoce, avoua Duo, en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue.  
  
_ Tu veux dire que tu était sur le point de......... ?  
  
_ Oui......  
  
_ Je vois. Tu as déjà eu d'autres relations avant ?  
  
_ Une fois. Mon ex....m'a plaqué à cause de ça....  
  
_ Mais moi, je le ferai pas, parce que je t'aime, répondit le chinois au natté.  
  
Malgré cette déclaration d'amour, Duo continua de se sentir honteux et se tut pendant plusieurs minutes.  
  
_ Mon ange ?  
  
_............  
  
_ C'est pas une honte tu sais.  
  
_ Mais c'est pas une qualité non plus....  
  
_ Dis pas ça, c'est une réaction assez mignonne tu sais.  
  
_ Mignonne ?! Questionna l'américain, estomaqué.  
  
_ Ben oui, ça prouve que ce que je te fais, te plaît, sourit le chinois.  
  
_ Je.........., rougit le natté.  
  
Appuyant ses dires, Wufei recommença à caresser la flamme qui venait à peine de s'éteindre pour la ranimer, dans le pantalon de Duo.  
  
_ Wufei.........je.......  
  
_ Ne t'en fais pas, je stopperai un peu à chaque fois pour que tu t'habitues.  
  
Laissant l'érection de l'américain de côté pour le laisser respirer, il s'attela à défaire le bas du bleu de travail de l'américain. Durant l'instant qui s'écoula entre le déboutonnement du pantalon et la chute de celui-ci, Duo garda les yeux fermés, ce simple contact corporel était tout simple électrisant, il sentait au centuple tout ce que lui faisait subir Wufei.  
  
Le pilote 05 rigola un peu :  
  
_ Ben mon ange, tu as déjà eu tout de même un expérience avant, tu devrais pas être si tendu.  
  
_..................  
  
_ Autre chose à m'avouer ?  
  
_ Suis pas aller jusqu'au bout...........  
  
_ C'est-à-dire ?  
  
_ J'ai.............enfin tu vois......et on s'est arrêté, il m'a plaqué le lendemain.....il a dit je veux un mec qui puisse me satisfaire au lit...........sanglota Duo.  
  
Wufei reprit de suite ses lèvres pour lui faire oublier le mauvais souvenir qu'il venait de lui remémorer.  
  
L'américain commença peu à peu à répondre et ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il langue taquine vient en quémander l'entrée, leur langues se mirent à danser et virevolter pendant un long moment, raniment à chaque instant un peu plus le feu de la passion qui tantôt avait failli se consumer.  
  
Se séparant à regret de son partenaire, l'américain décida lui aussi d'engager quelques préliminaires sur le fier dragon. Passant ses mains dans le pantalon de celui-ci, il se mit à masser les fesses de son futur amant avec lenteur, tout en le ré embrassant.  
  
Tandis que le pilote de Nataku faisait glisser le seul rempart de tissu qui restait entre lui et son propre corps, et ensuite Wufei aurait accès au moindre recoins du corps de l'américain.  
  
Duo essaya de se concentrer sur les caresses qu'il prodiguait à Wufei pour oublier sa propre excitation qui menaçait de se propager à tout moment. Le baiser devenait plus tendre au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, ils ne cherchaient plus à se presser, ils jouaient juste avec leurs langues, ils s'amusaient, ils profitaient du contact.  
  
Ils se séparèrent encore essoufflés, les joues rougies par le plaisir, et l'américain décida que ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit le seul à être nu, il retira en douceur le pantalon et le boxer restant sur le corps du chinois.  
  
Pourtant une fois nu, aucun des deux ne se caressaient plus bas que le torse, ils voulaient profiter au maximum de leur première fois, ils voulaient en faire un instant magique, qui devait à jamais rester gravé dans leur mémoire.  
  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Wufei allongea Duo parmi le nids de feuilles qu'ils s'étaient construit comme lit de noces, et entrepris de s'occuper plus sérieusement de la partie inférieur de son ange, l'entourant juste de ses doigts pour en apprécier la grandeur, puis en tétant doucement le gland comme l'on ferait avec un biberon, parsemant le membre de petits baisers, bien sûr il dû faire plusieurs pauses, le natté menaçant chaque fois d'exploser.  
  
Il le prit quelques secondes en bouche, mais voyant que son ange ne supportait pas trop le supplice, il mit cet ouvrage de côté. Il décida ensuite de passer à l'étape la plus importante, la fusion de leur deux êtres, mais néanmoins il fallait qu'il préparer sa venue car pour conquérir un territoire il fallait mettre en place une stratégie, la sienne serait à la fois celle de l'amour, de la tendresse, de la patience.  
  
Déposant un dernier baiser sur le bout du gland, pour que le feu ne s'éteigne pas complètement, il écarta avec soin les jambes qui allaient bientôt l'encercler, et le prendre dans un étau. Il déposa deux de ses doigts juste dans les lèvres de son ange, qui le prit dans sa bouche, les humidifiant avec avidité mais aussi avec nervosité.  
  
Il posa doucement son doigt sur l'entrée de Duo et la caressa en de doux cercles tout en en essayant de rassurer son futur amant :  
  
_ Tu sais, tu as le droit d'être anxieux, sourit Wufei, décidément conquis par les réactions de son amant qu'il trouvait très « kawai ».  
  
_ C'est la première fois, j'ai un peu peur, avoua Duo.  
  
_ Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est ma première fois aussi.  
  
_ Oui, mais toi tu n'est pas précoce, murmura l'américain.  
  
_ Duo, ne dis pas ça voyons, ça n'a rien à voir !!  
  
_ Peut être.......  
  
Décidé à prouver à Duo que sa précocité n'allait en rien altérer son plaisir durant l'acte, il poussa doucement son doigt, dans l'intention de pénétrer avec son index cette grotte tant convoitée.  
  
L'américain se cambra soudain, sentant le doigt s'insinuait en lui, toujours un peu plus loin, prodiguant à la fois plaisir et douleur, un autre doigt rejoignit le premier, le contact commençant à se faire moins douloureux, plus plaisant, envoyant des vagues de plaisir, plus fortes à chaque progression.  
  
Quand le chinois jugea son futur amant prêt à le recevoir, il retira ses doigts, s'attirant un grognement de mécontentement, il prit les jambes de Duo qui étaient grandes ouvertes pour en placer une par-dessus son épaule et l'autre autour de sa taille, rapprochant le natté du point de rencontre, de fusion entre leur deux corps.  
  
Il adressa un sourire confiant à Duo qui lui affichait une mine assez anxieuse, puis sentant son gland contre la grotte dans laquelle il voulait tant plonger, il se mit à pousser pour y entrer, le contact se fit difficile, l'anneau céda difficilement tandis que l'américain serrait un peu les dents, puis Wufei sentit son gland s'enserrer étroitement à l'intérieur du corps de Duo.  
  
Il attendit plusieurs minutes sans bouger, son amant étant déjà sur le point d'exploser, il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Puis sentant que l'excitation de son ange se calmait un peu, il continua sa progression jusqu'à le sentir complètement enfermé et prisonnier à l'intérieur de lui.  
  
Duo avait son corps cambré au maximum pour accentuer cet échange tandis que Wufei commençait à se mouvoir en de doux et tendre vas et viens en lui, alors qu'il se sentait submergé par le plaisir.  
  
Le chinois sourit en voyant la vision de son ange si offert, si beau, il caressa le front de son amant, les mèches collés à son front par la sueur, les yeux fermés, concentré sur le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à cet instant.  
  
Duo se sentait très excité, sa précocité s'était un peu endormis, mais pas totalement et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir sa jouissance continuellement. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Wufei, dans l'espoir de lui faire stopper ses mouvements, pour qu'il puisse récupérer.  
  
Le chinois voulu tout de même continuer et recommença à donner de coups de rein mais avec moins d'intensité.  
  
_ Wufei.....attend..... murmura difficilement le natté.  
  
_ Ne t'en fais pas, sourit l'interpellé, tu peux te laisser aller.  
  
_ Non.......veux que ça continue, que ça dure, avant de me laisser aller entre nous.....  
  
_ D'accord, concéda le pilote 05.  
  
Il prit avec délicatesse la jambe de Duo qui était sur son épaule pour la remettre à sa place initial. Puis tout en restant encerclé dans cette étroite caverne, il s'allongea sur son amant, sans toutefois l'écraser pleinement, tandis que celui-ci calfeutrait sa tête au creux de son cou.  
  
_ Tu te sens comment ? demanda le pilote de Nataku à son ange.  
  
_ Aimé, sourit Duo dans son cou.  
  
_ Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, affirma le dragon.  
  
_ Je ne peux qu'essayer, j'aime un dragon, qui ne peut savoir combien je lui suis dévoué.  
  
_ J'aime un ange qui ne peut savoir à quel point il m'est précieux, sans lui je suis perdu, car c'est lui qui éclaire mon chemin vers le paradis.  
  
_ Nous nous aimons, c'est tout ce qui compte, dirent-ils en même temps.  
  
Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Ils s'aimaient si fort qu'il serait impossible de les séparer. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et le natté s'en alla rejoindre Morphée pour de doux rêves, suivi de peu par son amant.  
  
Lorsque les rayons du soleil le réveillèrent de ses couleurs, Duo sentit qu'en même temps à peu de minutes près, de tendres mouvements s'étaient mis en action en lui. Cette séance se prolongea fort tard dans la matinée.  
  
« Plus loin dans une autre chambre »  
  
Le Jeune Japonais travaillait sur son ordinateur, calmement, et regardait plus particulièrement une vidéo prise par les caméras de surveillance du QG de l'Alliance, dans un couleur situé dans l'ombre.  
  
Il vit sur la vidéo, deux jeunes hommes, l'un brun, et l'autre blond, s'embrassant à pleine bouche contre un mur, se croyant à l'abri des voyeurs.  
  
Il parla alors pour lui-même :  
  
_ Il me pensait tous tellement con qu'ils croyaient que je ne savais pas qu'il se connaissaient, n'est ce pas cher Quatre et Trowa ? Mais vous voyez je savais tout depuis le début, ce n'est pas au vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire la grimace.  
  
Il sourit mystérieusement, suite à ses paroles.  
  
Fin^^  
  
J'espère que ca vous a plu, review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé^^ !! 


End file.
